Penolakan Terakhir dan Chocorobo-kun
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Setiap ajakkan Killua untuk jalan-jalan di hari Minggu pagi selalu ditolak oleh Gon. Awalnya Killua bersikap biasa saja, tapi lama-lama Killua mulai merasa kesal. Kali ini Killua ingin memastikan kalau penolakan minggu lalu adalah penolakan terakhir! / First HxH ff!


Summary:

Setiap ajakan Killua untuk jalan-jalan di hari Minggu pagi selalu ditolak oleh Gon. Awalnya Killua bersikap biasa saja, tapi lama-lama Killua mulai merasa kesal.

Dan untuk kali ini saja, Gon harus mau! Jika tidak, Killua akan marah. Karena hari ini spesial, hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya! Penolakan minggu lalu harus jadi penolakan yang terakhir!

.

.

.

**Penolakan Terakhir dan Chocorobo-kun  
by Blue NaNadia **

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi

**AU**

Warning:** OOC, typo, plot pas-pasan, shonen-ai dll.**

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Cast: Killua Zoldyck  
Gon Freecss 

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic Hunter x Hunter pertama Nana, jadi kalau jelek jangan marah ya, readers. Kalau OOC, tolong maafkan saya. Saya masih baru di fandom HxH, jadi mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai!

.

.

.

**Penolakan Terakhir dan Chocorobo-kun**

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"_Maaf Killua... mungkin lain kali saja."_

"_Hari ini aku tidak bisa. Maaf ya?"_

"_Sayang sekali, hari ini tidak bisa. Minggu depan saja ya?"_

"_Killua, maaf. Hari ini aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadi besok saja."_

"_Maaf, mungkin minggu depan saja."_

"_Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini, Killua. Maafkan aku ya..."_

Killua menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu berjalan dengan lesu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ajakkannya kali ini akan diterima oleh Gon, sahabatnya. Selama ini, Gon tidak pernah mau diajak pergi jalan-jalan di Minggu pagi dengan Killua. Selalu saja Gon menolak. Tapi anehnya, selain hari Minggu, Gon tidak pernah menolak. Gon dengan senang hati menerima ajakkan Killua kemanapun juga, bahkan pergi ke luar kota sekalipun.

Selama ini, Killua bersikap biasa saja ketika Gon menolak. Ia bersikap seolah semua itu tidak masalah, meski dalam hati ia merasa kesal, marah, kecewa dan sedih. Tapi lama kelamaan, Killua tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal, marah, kecewa dan sedih itu dalam hati. Gon sudah terlalu sering menolak ajakkannya. Dan sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya.

Killua berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan rumah Gon. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika melihat rumah itu dari kejauhan.

Melihat rumahnya saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi melihat orangnya.

Killua terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari luar, tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang gugup. Bertemu seseorang yang disukai itu tidaklah mudah baginya. Ya, disukai. Entah sejak kapan muncul perasaan suka pada Gon di diri Killua. Dulunya ia berharap bisa menjadi sahabat Gon selamanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini, Killua menarik ucapannya. Kini, dia ingin sekali menjadi lebih dari sahabat Gon.

Tak terasa, Killua sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Gon. Ingin dia ketuk pintu yang ada di depannya, tapi ia berkali-kali mengurungkan niat itu. Ia belum siap bertatap muka langsung dengan Gon. Hal ini sering sekali terjadi, tapi tidak separah kali ini.

Alasan Killua mengajak Gon jalan-jalan pagi kali ini bukan hanya sekedar jalan bersama sambil melihat pemandangan seperti biasanya, tapi karena ada maksud lain. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gon. Karena itulah Killua merasa belum siap bertemu dengan Gon. Perasaannya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyimpan perasaan itu dalam hati saja, dia harus mengutarakannya. Harus segera diungkapkan.

'Untuk kali ini saja, jika dia menolak, aku akan menyeretnya pergi...' batin Killua. Kenapa menggunakan kata 'menyeret'? Itu karena, sekali Gon bilang tidak mau, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengubah pendiriannya. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah menyeretnya pergi dengan paksa.

Killua menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dengan sangat perlahan, ia mendekatkan tangannya ke pintu rumah Gon lalu mengetuknya.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, pintu rumah itu telah terbuka. Dan, kejutan! Gon sendiri yang membuka! Killua agak terkejut ketika melihat Gon karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. Kurang dari 1 meter.

"Oh, Killua! Aku baru saja mau pergi ke rumahmu, eh ternyata kamu lebih dulu ke rumahku," ujar Gon dengan riang.

"B-Benarkah? Memangnya, ada perlu apa?" Killua berusaha menutup-nutupi rasa gugupnya dengan tampang sok _cool_ andalannya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan pagi!" jawab Gon semangat. Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Killua terheran-heran. 'Kenapa dia jadi mau jalan-jalan pagi bersamaku? Biasanya 'kan tidak mau.'

Gon tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tatapan bingung Killua. "Killua pasti terlalu senang mendengar ajakkanku, sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," kata Gon dengan polosnya. Dan tatapan polos itu membuat Killua menelan air ludahnya._ 'Oh~ betapa manisnya dia~~'_

"_Baka_! Aku diam bukan karena itu, Gon! Sudahlah ayo pergi jalan-jalan!" bentak Killua seraya menyeret Gon menjauh dari rumah keluarga Freecss. Dan tentu saja, pipinya yang putih itu kini telah dihiasi semburat merah muda di bagian pipi.

Gon menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena telah dibentak plus dihina oleh Killua.

Lihatlah kedua pemuda itu, betapa manisnya mereka~~!

Killua dan Gon saat ini sedang asyik menatap kolam air mancur di tengah taman kota yang sepi. Gon tampak sedang melihat-lihat ikan yang ada di kolam, sedang Killua menatap Gon dari belakang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya menyiratkan maksud seperti 'apa-yang-sebenarnya-dia-lakukan?' atau mungkin 'apa-dia-ini-tidak-pernah-lihat-ikan?'.

Keheningan di antara mereka membuat Killua tak tahan jadi ia bertanya pada Gon, "Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Biasanya kau tidak mau kuajak jalan-jalan pagi." Killua bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan 'menyindir'.

"Selama ini, aku selalu menolak ajakkan pergi jalan-jalan pagi bersama Killua 'kan? Jadi hari ini aku bermaksud membuatmu senang, Killua!" jawab Gon tanpa menyadari pertanyaan 'menyindir' milik Killua.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang," ucap Killua –sok- acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Gon. Gon membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya, Killua bahagia sekali mendengar Gon ingin membuatnya senang. Tapi, setelah apa yang dilakukan Gon selama ini, ternyata telah membuat Killua sedih dan membuatnya tidak mudah memaafkan Gon.

"Aku tahu Killua pasti marah padaku. Tapi lihat apa yang aku bawa untukmu," kata Gon yang membuat Killua melirik ke arah Gon.

Mata Killua seketika melebar. "I-itu... i-itu 'kan _chocorobo-kun_ rasa terbaru!?" seru Killua dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gon tersenyum senang. Ia menyerahkan sekotak _chocorobo-kun_ yang ia bawa pada Killua.

"Itu untuk Killua. Dan karena itulah aku selalu menolak ajakkan jalan-jalan pagi. Karena aku harus bekerja untuk mendapat uang lalu uangnya dibelikan sekotak coklat itu," jelas Gon. Killua bungkam seketika. Selama ini ia tidak mengira alasan Gon menolak ajakkannya itu karena hal seperti ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mana bisa Killua memarahi Gon.

"_Baka_! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini, Gon," ucap Killua sambil menunduk. Gon tersentak. Ia menatap Killua dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa tidak? Memangnya aku tidak boleh memberi coklat pada orang yang kusukai?" tanya Gon dengan tatapan polos yang berhasil membuat mata Killua membulat.

"_N-nani_? Kau bilang apa, Gon?" Killua masih terkejut. Ia merasa telinganya bermasalah. Tidak mungkin Gon mengatakan itu padanya.

"Aku ingin memberi coklat pada orang yang kusukai, apa tidak boleh?" ulang Gon. Killua serasa terbang. Ia tidak salah dengar. Ini nyata! Nyata!

"Gon... apakah itu maksudnya kau..., suka padaku?" Killua balik bertanya. Gon mengangguk. Killua terdiam. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Gon. "Aku sudah merasa senang sekarang, Gon. Terima kasih."

Sedetik kemudian Killua telah memeluk Gon dengan erat. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Gon." Gon balik memeluk Killua dengan erat juga. Setelah cukup lama saling berpelukan, mereka pun menjauh. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata abu-abu kebiruan milik Killua bertemu dengan mata coklat Gon.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat perasaanku serasa di laut sih? Rasanya terombang-ambing terus! Kadang sedih, kadang senang. Itu membuatku bingung!" gerutu Killua untuk menyamarkan kegugupan dan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

Gon menggembungkan pipinya kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kenapa semua yang kulakukan itu selalu salah di matamu, Killua? Aku begini salah, aku begitu salah. Lalu yang betul bagaimana?"

"Habis, kau manis sekali~~!" seru Killua sambil menarik-narik pipi Gon. Apa hubungannya coba dengan pertanyaan Gon? Killua tidak peduli apa hubungannya, ia hanya ingin bilang kalau ia sangat suka dengan kemanisan dan keimutan Gon.

"Sakit tau, Killua!"

Killua tidak peduli dengan protes yang dikeluarkan Gon, ia terus saja menarik-narik pipi Gon dengan hati senang.

"Killua, jika kau tidak berhenti menarik pipiku, akan kuceburkan kau ke kolam!" ancam Gon. Killua segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, ia berlari meninggalkan Gon.

"Kejar aku jika kau bisa, Gon!"

"Oi! Kau curang, Killua!"

Di hari Minggu pagi kali ini, memang benar-benar berbeda dengan hari Minggu yang lainnya bagi Killua dan Gon. Benar-benar menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

Ketika mereka pulang pun, kebahagian mereka belum juga luntur, justru mereka semakin lengket saja, seperti tikus dengan lem tikusnya. Mereka pulang dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Jika ditanya soal hubungan mereka, mereka sendiri juga bingung. Masih sahabat, atau sudah lebihkah? Suatu saat nanti saja mereka agar menjawab. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti jawaban itu pasti ketemu.

"_Chocorobo-kun_-nya enak sekali! Kau mau coba, Gon?" tawar Killua. Gon mengangguk. Ia dan Killua memakan _chocorobo-kun_ itu bersama-sama.

"Benar-benar enak~ Lain kali kau yang harus beli ya Killua!"

"_Nee_~ itu jika aku punya uang~ Kalau tidak punya, kau yang harus beli~"

"Ah! Killua!"

Bersatu karena _chocorobo-kun_, bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat imut~?

**The End**

**A/N: Saya boleh minta review? Satu pembaca=satu review, kalau mau lebih juga gak apa-apa :D. Saya ingin tahu apa ff ini memenuhi standar (?).**

**p.s: yang review dapat coklat dari Killua lho~ Dikirim lewat dunia mimpi ya!**


End file.
